Hogwarts Idol
by wizardsunlimited
Summary: 6 contestants. 5 Rounds. 4 hosts. 3 Judges. 2 Rivals. 1 Champion. Read to find what chaos ensue when 6 students are pit against each other in a...singing competition? Expect lots of humor and singing. Oh!, and hexes of course. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Hogwarts Idol

A normal day at last. That was the thought on each mind in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The war was over and Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore was well alive after faking his death for the benefit of the war and the Hogwarts students. Everybody was happy as could be.

Until the announcement that is. It all began when Dumbledore stood up and called for attention in his booming voice" Your attention Please. I have decided to hold a competition. A talent competition. With a slight difference: All the acts must be vocal/Singing. The songs have to be Muggle" at this chaos broke out. Especially at the slytherin table where the prince himself was shouting in outrage. They were given 20 minutes to decide for the contestants. If none came up by then, the professor would choose six contestants himself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

_**A/N: thanks to my first reviewer JDeppIsMyLovely. Thanks hun! I appriciate it. Just for that I shall dedicate this chapter to you my noble steed! :) **_

_**Sadly Harry Potter or the cast is not owned by me. and niether are the songs.**_

When there was no response from any of the tables, Dumbledore stood up abruptly and clapped his hands saying "Very well. Since we have no volunteers, your head of houses shall nominate and inform everyone at breakfast tomorrow." With those words he dismissed the school as many hushed whispers went around about the selection and the probable candidates.

-Next Day-

Everyone was up and seated in the Great Hall even before breakfast which was the proof of the students' anxiousness as many people liked to have a nice lay in post-war. There were murmers of "not me, not me. Anyone but me" throughout the hall.

_Staff Room_

"Albus, you cannot do this! It will be unfair to make us choose!" cried a furious Minerva McGonaggle and Severus Snape in unison. They had just been informed by their _dear_ headmaster that he wished only the two rivals to compete. Which autoumatically put Gryffindor and Slytherins as the first choice candidates. "Now, Minerva Severus I presume you know what to do? 3 Students from each of your houses are required. Choose Wisely." With a last look at them and that damned twinkle in his eyes he swept out of the room.The two heads of houses fixed each other with a glare that could have put anyone else six feet under. Then Minerva gave a small sigh and started towards the table muttering a quiet accio parchment,quill and ink and sat down."Well Severus, aren't you coming? We might as well get this over with you know. I would like to get some rest after this news and I'm sure you would too" she grumbled out.


	3. AN:

**HEY EVERYONE! A/N:**

_ Ok, guys. Thank you all for Fav/liking/adding alerts. I'm only doing the plot. The contestants,hosts and judges are decided by YOU guys! So take only 5 minutes to go to my profile and vote for the 3 polls: hosts, judges and contestants. I need 6 contestants,3-4 judges and 2 hosts. Should I put a duets round later in the story? As soon as I upload Chapter 3, I will upload anther poll for songs. There will be 10 choices and you guys have to choose 6 for the first round. Those who vote by Next week Will get a free VITUAL COOKIE! _

_For now, _

_Cheerio! LoveRmalfoy out!_


	4. Author's Note AGAIN Sorry

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I'm typing this out from my phone because my computer screen got a crack in it when i accidently knocked it to the floor during an arguement with my mum.I will not be updating chapters for a couple of weeks as my exams are right around the corner and I need to pass my A Maths. Again those who added me to their favs and alerts...thank you so much. I really love you guys. Just have one teeny weeny request. Please answer the polls. I do not want to disappoint anyone and will gladly accept any constructive suggestions. My new chapter's draft is almost done. So before going on my cramming break, I will do my best to post 1 last chapter.

Cheerio!

LoveRmalfoy


End file.
